


Christmas Alligators

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. The Sewer King laughed in a gentle tone the minute his children returned from the streets.





	Christmas Alligators

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King laughed in a gentle tone the minute his children returned from the streets. His eyes were on every valuable they placed in front of him. He still smiled after he lifted two items. The Sewer King approached pet alligators.

''Merry Christmas.''

Alligators wore reindeer antlers and snarled.

THE END


End file.
